


Собаки и техника поцелуя

by Lim_sorgo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Крейг любит Кайла, Картман любит Кайла, а собакам на Кайла наплевать





	Собаки и техника поцелуя

**Author's Note:**

> POV Крейга, нецензурная лексика (одно слово), Стенни в одном эпизоде, намек на односторонний Крик (со стороны Твика)

Я смотрю на его спину и думаю: «Кайли». Подойти сзади и обнять за плечи. Просто прижаться и застыть.

Он вдруг оборачивается, будто у него сенсор на спине. Приходится перевести взгляд в сторону. Медленно. Первый порыв — резко дернуть головой, но это будет крупной ошибкой. Заметит, догадается. Поэтому я спокоен и осторожен, как тогда, семь лет назад. Если зимой язык прилипает к столбику качелей, хочется рвануть со всей силы, чтобы мигом освободиться, но нельзя. Это знает каждый, кто хоть раз пробовал. А кому-то и чужих ошибок довольно.

И я стоял, не спеша вырываться. Такой умный, а дурак. Знал, что прилипну, видел сто раз, как другие дети попадались, но почему-то казалось, что если быстро, если лизнуть — и мигом отскочить, то ничего не случится. С другими случалось, а со мной — обойдется, я ведь круче их всех!.. Но прилип. Моментально, с первого же легкого касания языком. 

И рядом не было ни Твика, ни парней. Только этот ботан. Я бы ни за что не пошел с ним разносить приглашения, но училка, устав спорить с классом, сама назначила пары. Такер и Брофловски, гениально. Нам достались дальние фермы.

— Слушай, Крейг, я всего лишь завязал шнурок, это плевое дело, пять сек, но тебе, смотрю, хватило, чтобы влипнуть? — спросил он ехидно.

Пожалуй, это был намек на все мои громкие заявления о его компашке. Мол, не только они вечно в дерьме по уши, обычные люди тоже могут наступить и провалиться.

Я замычал. Ближайший дом и чайник с теплой водой были в миле от этой заброшенной фермы. Зачем они поставили тут металлические качели? Зачем мы заперлись сюда? Кайл хотел сесть на бортик песочницы, сугробы ему никак не подходили. Проклятый шнурок! А мне пришлось чем-то заняться, чтобы не стоять рядом с этим пацаном, словно мы друзья и я жду, когда же он там справится со своими ботинками. Отойти в сторону, толкнуть качели. Заинтересоваться инеевым узором на столбике…

— Ох, а как же мы тебя вытащим? — поменяв интонацию, спросил Кайл. — Мы же только прошли дом Оливеров, а до следующего тащиться и тащиться!

Дошло. Он тормозил, словно канадец.

— Дай-ка я попробую…

Он наклонился к моему языку, дыхнул почти мне в рот.

Я кашлянул. 

— Надо теплой водой, — пробормотал Кайл и отодвинулся.

Понятно, что теплой водой. Собрался бежать за термосом?

Кайл смотрел на меня и сосредоточенно двигал нижней губой. Я не понял зачем, пока он снова не приблизился и не залил мой язык горячей слюной. Захотелось дернуться или ударить этого урода, но я сдержался. Он стащил перчатку и пальцем размазывал свою слюну по моему языку и по столбику качелей, постепенно освобождая меня. Чтобы я не примерзал обратно, Кайл тепло выдыхал прямо мне под нос. Можно было подумать — специально, но так уж получалось. «А ведь шаристый пацан этот Брофловски — и не растерялся…» Удивительно, что ни его дыхание, ни его слюна не вызывали у меня омерзения. Похоже, мороз стоял такой, что обоняние временно отказало. Или Кайл — чистенький мальчик, насилует зубную щетку по десять минут три раза в день.

В конце концов мой неудавшийся спаситель услышал шум мотора, бросил свое бесполезное занятие и рванул к шоссе. Мне показалось, Кайл почти кинулся им под колеса, чтобы они остановились. Из машины вылезли два объемных типа: муж и жена. Поохали надо мной и притащили огромный термос со сладким горячим чаем. Я был спасен.

Идиотская история, но именно с нее все и началось. Мое увлечение Кайлом. Одержимость. Зависимость. Из-за того, что один раз он случайно коснулся моего языка своим, когда подталкивал им вязкую слюну, не желающую срываться с губ. Из-за того, что это случайное прикосновение чужого языка словно прошило меня насквозь.

***

— Крейг, зайди-ка в сортир, поговорить надо, — произносит Картман, внезапно появляясь рядом, подходит ко мне слишком близко, вторгаясь в мою ауру, и уже тянет за локоть к дверям в туалет.

— Только что оттуда, — спокойно высвобождая руку, отвечаю я.

— Только что? Ты пялился на Кайла четыре минуты тридцать семь секунд, — замечает Картман. — Удобно, когда народ за углом, а он тут задержался в коридоре почитать новые школьные правила — и весь на виду?

В этом тупике негде спрятаться, в туалете никого не было. Откуда жирный мог подглядывать за мной? Я медленно осматриваюсь: дверь с изображением девочки-из-палок приоткрыта.

— Ты сменил пол, чтобы пошпионить? — гляжу на Картмана, сузив глаза, но он, даже не моргнув, снова заводит свое:

— Пошли, надо поговорить.

И, скотина, открывает передо мной дверь, изображая галантное «сначала дамы». Вестись на его подколы глупо и бессмысленно, поэтому я позволяю ему пропустить меня вперед и молча захожу внутрь.

Картман видел, как я смотрю на Кайла. Картман следил за мной. Он не просто так следил за мной, он что-то знает. Хотя дурацкое «что-то знает» из фильмов тут неуместно: невозможно разделить на какие-то части эту сакральную информацию: я люблю Кайла. Он мне нужен. Я хочу его.

Мы стоим у раковин. Пахнет жидким мылом и моющими средствами. Твик иногда жалуется, что эти запахи плохо на него действуют, он боится, что в вентиляцию пустили ядовитый газ.

— Подумай сам, зачем он тебе? — начинает Картман, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд, а Картман настойчив во всем, за что берется, но я упорно смотрю на блестящий кафель за его плечом.

Небрежно роняю:

— Кто?

Я стараюсь следить за реакцией жирного, не глядя прямо на него, боковым зрением.

— Кто-кто, — усмехается Картман, неприятно скалясь, — конечно, Кайл. Не строй из себя дурачка, Крейги, будь хорошим мальчиком. Ты уже в курсе, что я в курсе. Мы друг друга понимаем?

— Нет. Я не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно?

Кафель тоже пугает Твика, ведь раньше плитки были квадратные, а теперь прямоугольные. «Это какой-то знак, да? — спрашивает Твик. — Может, шифр для инопланетян? А зачем вообще делали ремонт, ведь тут все было как новое? Наверняка в стене заложили бомбу!»

— Я вижу, как тебя ведет от него, — говорит Картман. — Но посуди сам, у вас же ничего не получится! Вот представь: он согласился. Что будешь делать? Тебе же придется — можно я буду откровенным, мы же уже не дети, да? — тебе же придется ему отсасывать, например. Ты вообще об этом думал, а? Я все понимаю, поверь, Крейг, я-то думал об этом столько, сколько никто и никогда ни о чем не думал. Я почти не сплю по ночам, да и днем не сплю, так, дремлю иногда…

Лицо у него бледное, и черты стали резче. Он не врет. А еще мне не нравятся его глаза. Проскальзывает в них что-то пугающее. Вроде говорит о разных мерзостях, но ощущение у меня — словно он просит пощады. Ползая на брюхе, умоляет не убивать его. Молит не отнимать самое дорогое, что есть у него в жизни.

— Ведь когда ты думаешь о нем, ну, перед сном или когда ты там о нем думаешь — наверняка же, не постоянно, не то что я, — представляешь, как он тебе, да? Он опускается на колени, расстегивает пуговицы на джинсах, распускает ремень… Он берет у тебя в рот. И все это круто, конечно, потому что тут нет никакой разницы: парень или девчонка. А вот прикинь: он захочет, чтобы ты ему отсосал. Тебе придется взять в рот его член, ты понимаешь? Попробуй вообразить! Да тебя стошнит, чувак, выворотит наизнанку, это же только кажется — что легко. Ты же мужик, твоя природа восстанет против такого, ты не сможешь, понимаешь?

Он сбивается, иногда путает слова, иногда повторяется, а я не могу избавиться от одного навязчивого ощущения: мне его жалко. Что за бред, вот уж кого никогда не жалел, вот уж кого не стоит жалеть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Эрик Картман, которого жалко. Диплодок — президент Америки.

— Или вот главный вопрос многих голубых парочек: кто будет сверху? Ты же для себя решил, что Кайл радостно ляжет на спину и раздвинет ноги. Ты же считаешь себя мачо — Бандерас отдыхает! — самцом, настоящим мужиком…

Какие новости. Откуда ему знать, кем я себя считаю? Да я только и бормочу перед сном в подушку: «Трус и слабак! Трус и слабак! Скажи ему уже! Сделай что-нибудь! Ты трус и слабак, приятель, у тебя кишка тонка, так дальше продолжаться не может, ты должен…» Не знаю что, но должен. Мачо…

— Но он тоже парень, это я тебе напоминаю, на всякий случай, — суетливо продолжает Картман, и глаза у него бегают вправо-влево, уже не стараясь заглянуть в мои, — и он, знаешь… не так чтобы сговорчивый, с характером пацан, в нем сильно мужское начало, не как в твоем Твике. Кайла просто так раком не поставишь, уж извини, что я тебя разочаровываю, Крейг. Он может захотеть трахнуть тебя. И что ты тогда будешь делать? Подставишься ему? Дашь отыметь себя в задницу?

А сам Картман, значит, готов и подставиться, лишь бы заполучить Кайла? Да, похоже на то. Жирный говорит, как окончательно и бесповоротно решившийся на что-то человек. Как одержимый. Черт, а он ведь и убить меня может, чтобы я не мешал ему мечтать о Кайле. Больше уроду все равно ничего не светит.

— И давно ты двинулся на Брофловски? — негромко спрашиваю я, слегка удивляясь, как равнодушно звучит мой голос.

— Не твое дело!

Жиртрест даже не пытается отнекиваться.

— Странно слушать все эти воззвания, Картман, — продолжаю я, не меняя интонацию. — Если ты так много думал о нем, то должен бы кое-что понимать. Он никогда не будет с тобой. Сверху, снизу — все это чушь. Он — гордый. Он тебя презирает. И в нем нет ни капли мазохизма, который мог бы толкнуть его под тебя. Или садизма, чтобы захотеть отомстить за все твоей заднице. Кайл — нормальный парень. Иногда кому-то не везет. Тебе не повезло, Картман.

— Что же ты раньше молчал, сынок?! Мы думали, ты немой! — с притворной веселостью восклицает он, но глаза у него — как у собаки перед усыплением.

Картман все понимает. Он ведь не тупой. Но иногда сложно перестать обманывать себя.

— А помнишь, как Кайл спас меня в пещере пиратов? — не сдается он. — Зачем ему было так рисковать? Чуть сам не утонул, но вытащил меня!

— Если бы он тебя там бросил, то не смог бы спокойно спать по ночам. Как ты сейчас. — Я позволяю себе усмехнуться. — Кайл сделал это не для тебя, а для себя. Картман, ты здорово умеешь ебать мозги другим, но зачем так издеваться над своими? Смирись уже.

Он молчит, глядя на меня страшными глазами. Потом, глубоко вдохнув, подходит ближе, прямо-таки упирается своей почти женской грудью в мое плечо и решительно выдает:

— Хочешь денег? Тысячу баксов?

— За что?

— Ну, за то, что ты и думать о нем забудешь. Тебе же лучше, поверь мне. И накупишь себе всего, чего захочешь. Или отложишь на будущее. Такие деньги, подумай! Одно знание, что они у тебя есть, будет сильно греть душу!

Голос у него теплеет, глаза начинают блестеть. Картман пару раз быстро облизывает губы, потом смешно причмокивает. Тут же вспоминаются его слова про Кайла и минет. Вот сейчас меня реально почти тошнит. Но не из-за Кайла.

— Мало, — коротко отвечаю я.

— Сколько ты хочешь? — тут же вскидывается Картман.

Он как будто рад. Ожидал такого ответа? У него больше отложено, что ли?

— Мало, говорю, ты денег предлагаешь за Кайла. Дешево ценишь его. Хотя, сколько ни предложи, я пас.

Взгляд у него тут же тяжелеет, губы сжимаются.

— Почему ты вообще решил, что Кайлу от меня что-то понадобится? — Зачем-то я тяну слова, хотя давно пора бежать в класс, урок идет уже минут десять. — Он явный натурал, и зря ты тут распинаешься, как конченый пидор. Все, закрыли тему.

— Не лезь к нему, а то пожалеешь! — злобно выпаливает Картман.

Я пожимаю плечами и разворачиваюсь к выходу.

Картман остается в туалете один — толстый, некрасивый, злой и никому не нужный.

***

Я смотрю в сторону, и вид у меня должен быть полностью равнодушным, может, даже отмороженным. Но краем глаза слежу за бутылкой. И осторожно двигаю уголок ковра пальцами ноги. Ага, если немного толкнуть его вперед, то бутылка начинает тормозить раньше, чем обычно. Нужно верно рассчитать угол и направление толчка, еще бы пять-семь попыток… И тут эта проклятая бутылка указывает на меня своей зеленой крышкой. Спасибо, мне уже не терпелось пососаться с кем-нибудь. Все выкрикивают мое имя, чтобы закрепить результат, смотрят на меня с ухмылочками, раскручивают бутылку снова. Когда она начинает замедляться, можно уловить момент и точно направить крышку на… Мои изыскания прерываются: в центр круга выползает раскрасневшаяся и довольная Бебе. Ей что, хочется целоваться со мной? Ну, я тебя сейчас так засосу, детка, что голова закружится, все на свете забудешь! Я решительно встаю, подхожу к Бебе, наклоняюсь и хватаю ее за подбородок. Никакой романтики, и не дергайся, малышка, у меня нет времени на тебя. «С языком! — кричат вокруг нас. — Мы проверим, не вздумайте блефовать!» Я ввинчиваю язык ей в рот, проникаю внутрь быстро и грубо. И не закрываю глаза, смотрю, как Бебе щурится. Достану тебе до гланд, никакого блефа, пусть пялящиеся будут довольны. Чтобы они там все обкончались по десять раз! Девчонка вдруг начинает постанывать. Чего это с ней? Пора, пожалуй, завязывать. Я отпускаю ее подбородок, и она проседает, словно батут, из которого выходит воздух. Как будто я держал тремя пальцами все ее тело. Странная, ну да черт с ней. Я отворачиваюсь, чего смотреть на Бебе, она меня не интересует. Кто-нибудь затащит ее обратно в кольцо играющих, раз сама раскисла и не может двинуться с места. Вокруг вздыхают. «Вот же целуется чувак!» Это про кого?

После трех следующих кругов замечаю, что Картман тоже пытается контролировать движения бутылки. Жирная скотина! Но я продвинулся дальше, чем он, да и сижу удачнее, так что все его старания меня только смешат. Пусть думает, будто что-то может, я пока не собираюсь вмешиваться. Но когда придет время, жирный обосрется.

Бутылка указывает на Твика. Плохо. Он бледнеет и смотрит на меня, в глазах мольба. Конечно, он не хотел играть в это дерьмо, его заставили, а я подумал, что парню стоит потусоваться в компании. Пока зеленая крышка не указывала на него, он, кажется, даже веселился. Но теперь Твик в ужасе и смотрит на меня, не отрываясь. Ладно-ладно, не парься, дружище, сейчас все устроим. Я слежу больше за Картманом (нельзя, чтобы он заметил), чем за бутылкой, но умудряюсь все сделать правильно. Крышка указывает ровнехонько на меня. Нет, не так уж ровнехонько, конечно, но сойдет. Никто и рта не успевает открыть, чтобы начать выяснять, кому же идти целовать Твика, а я уже лезу в центр круга. И возражения оказываются ненужными — все решилось само собой. Протестующих нет, никто здесь, похоже, не мечтает засосать моего друга. А зря, он хороший. Дураки они все. Я сажусь перед ним на задницу, обнимаю за плечи и трусь носом о его висок. Все свистят и улюлюкают. Уроды. «Мы притворимся», — шепчу я осторожно — словно кусаю ему краешек уха. И касаюсь губами его губ. Он подыгрывает, широко раскрывает рот, я прижимаюсь плотнее, чтобы никто ничего не углядел, упираю язык себе в нёбо и шевелю щеками, имитируя бурный поцелуй. Кладу руки Твику на лицо, теперь прикопаться к нам будет сложно. Меня он не боится, со мной он всегда спокойнее, чем обычно. Вот и сейчас не дрожит, расслабился. И почему-то закрыл глаза. Ну да, мы же разыгрываем тут страстный поцелуй. Молодец, старик. Молодец.

Мы отрываемся друг от друга, и я ему подбадривающе улыбаюсь. Он неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

— Ну и каково это — запихнуть язык в рот лучшего друга? — орет Картман, натужно хохоча. Вряд ли ему на самом деле смешно. — У тебя встал?

— Иди проверь.

— Стояк на друга детства — это же отвратительно, Такер, ты грязный извращенец! — не унимается жиртрест.

— Все поняли, что ты не будешь целоваться с Кайлом, если выпадет такой расклад, — громко говорю я.

Картман перестает ржать, замолкает с открытым ртом. В его маленьких глазенках начинает скапливаться ненависть. Что, урод, давно не получал петарду? Я не девочка-первоклашка, думай, с кем связываешься, черти бы тебя взяли.

Плюхаюсь на свое место. В следующий раз я поцелую Кайла. Все уже готово. Так и будет.

В центре круга целуются Стэн и Кенни. Кенни долго не хочет отлипать от Стэна, в конце концов тому приходится отпихивать его от себя, все хохочут — и Кенни тоже. Стэн сначала хмурится, потом смотрит на смеющегося друга и сам начинает ржать, его злость мгновенно исчезает. Дурак, я же все видел: Кенни не шутил, он целовался, как припадочный, как будто в последний раз, он точно мог кончить от одного этого поцелуя. Ладно, не мое дело. Сами разберутся.

Токен целуется с Венди, Стэн демонстративно смотрит в сторону и снова злится. «Досталось ему сегодня, вот бедняга», — отстраненно думаю я. Бутылку опять запускают. Пора. На Кайла направлять нельзя: Картман тут же возбудится и собьет «прицел» при следующем раскручивании. Поэтому крышка указывает на меня. Бебе начинает хихикать и подмигивает мне. Прости, крошка, но тебе сегодня больше не обломится.

Я полностью сосредотачиваюсь на бутылке, собираюсь, как настоящий индеец, я — натянутая тетива и стараюсь не дрожать от напряжения, чтобы не промазать. Все получается. Кайл морщится и нехотя поднимается с пола. Я иду ему навстречу. Кайли.

Он садится на корточки, потом неуверенно поводит плечами (да он специально!), опускается на задницу, прижимает ноги к груди. Я встаю перед ним на колени. Свист оглушает. Пусть думают, что хотят. Я знаю, что все уже на взводе и ничего не поймут. Они подумают, что я рисуюсь перед девочками. Перед Твиком. Просто рисуюсь. Мне плевать, что они подумают. Я развожу ноги Кайла в стороны и прямо на коленях ползу ближе к нему. Он недовольно моргает, но не сопротивляется, таковы правила, а он всегда играет по правилам, дурачок. Он абсолютно беззащитен сейчас, он — весь мой. Но я не буду этим пользоваться. Никаких грубых жадных засосов, нет. Я поцелую его так, чтобы он запомнил. Чтобы у него снесло крышу. Чтобы он понял.

— Давай быстрее, — просит Кайл негромко, а когда я наклоняюсь к его лицу, еще тише добавляет: — Нам же необязательно языками?..

В голосе отчетливо слышна неуверенность. Конечно, Кайл не может играть нечестно.

— С языком! — вопят вокруг.

Девчонки, ясное дело. Они обожают смотреть, как целуются два парня. Остальные пацаны аж отворачиваются — но не все. Вот сейчас Кенни не отводит глаза, пялится Картман, и… точно, Твик. Я уж решил, что мне показалось. Чего это он? Переживает, что мне неприятно целоваться с Кайлом? Надо будет рассказать Твику правду после этой вечеринки. Кому, если не ему…

Я обхватываю шею Кайла ладонями — он сразу же вздрагивает, — и придвигаюсь ближе, почти вплотную. Медленно обвожу контур его губ кончиком языка — Кайл вздрагивает от первого касания еще сильнее, чем секундой раньше. Пытаюсь не задохнуться, в голове бьется: «Кайл! Кайл!» Я глажу его губы языком, нежно, осторожно, не надавливая, и они сами невольно раскрываются, впуская меня внутрь. Сейчас главное держать себя в руках, я делаю это для Кайла, а не для себя, нельзя срываться, хотя силы на исходе. Я словно овладеваю им, беру его медленно и нежно, как девственницу… как девственника… как… Нельзя отвлекаться! Мой язык скользит по его зубам, не спеша пробирается глубже — и начинает гладить нёбо легкими касаниями. Я щекочу нёбо Кайла языком, я дразню Кайла и чувствую, как он заводится. Почему-то мне кажется, что это его первый поцелуй. Или я просто хочу, чтобы это был его первый поцелуй? Но реакция Кайла почти убеждает меня в том, что я прав. Мы прижимаемся друг к другу, и все прекрасно ощущается. Он начинает отвечать — неловко, совсем чуть-чуть шевелит языком…

— Хватит! — орет Картман. — Сколько можно! Разнимите уже этих пидоров, мерзко смотреть! Меня сейчас выворотит прямо на них, клянусь лягушонком Клайдом!

Он не в себе, это понятно. Я любуюсь на Кайла: закрытые глаза, ярко-красные щеки, дрожащие губы. Крепко же его проняло. Мой. Мой Кайли.

— Я больше не играю, — сообщаю всем, выбираясь за пределы круга.

И не могу не смотреть назад — через плечо, но смотрю. Кайл трет рот рукой, кашляет — все еще красный, как новенький «феррари» матери Токена.

— Я тоже пас…

— Нет, Кайл, чего это ты так рано сдаешься? — вопит Картман. — Докажи, что у тебя есть яйца, тут еще остались нецелованные девицы. Не умеешь целоваться, да? Ну признайся! Слаба-а-ак! Позволил Крейгу вести и теперь сбегаешь, опозоренный? Быстро же ты сдулся!

— Заткнись, жирный! — мгновенно ведется Кайл, он не может игнорировать выпады Картмана.

Тогда я разворачиваюсь, протягиваю руку и говорю:

— Пошли подышим воздухом.

Кайл моргает и вдруг, улыбаясь, быстро поднимается с пола, шагает ко мне и хватает за руку.

— Пошли!

Мы стоим на балконе. Я открыл дверь перед Кайлом, а он невозмутимо прошел вперед, словно бы даже ждал, что я буду ухаживать за ним. Или привык? Может, Картман совсем по-другому ведет себя, когда они наедине...

— И кто эта девушка, я ее знаю? — щурясь, спрашивает Кайл.

Я некоторое время молча любуюсь на него, не отвечая. Потом приходится напрячься и вспомнить, о чем он спросил.

— Какая девушка?

— В которую ты влюблен — она из нашего класса? Или нет? Я имею право знать, раз ты использовал меня, чтобы потренироваться! — Кайл заговорщицки улыбается.

Я тупо молчу, тогда он сам продолжает:

— Ладно тебе, так можно целовать только человека, которого любишь. Я сначала очень удивился, чего это ты вдруг, а потом понял. Хочешь, чтобы она сразу все почувствовала, да? Если так поцеловать девушку, то и слова будут не нужны.

Он улыбается. Я смотрю на его губы, к которым недавно прикасался своими. Которые гладил языком, ощущая их тепло.

— Нет никакой девушки.

— Ладно, дело твое. Можешь не говорить.

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь.

Сам не понимаю, что со мной, как я мог сказать такое? А голос, кажется, даже не дрогнул, не уверен, но вроде прозвучало оно совершенно нейтрально. «Давай сходим» — так просто!

— Вдвоем, — уточняю я.

Он улыбается.

— Ты что, хочешь со мной дружить? А чего раньше не говорил?

Открытый наивный парень. Внезапно он меняется в лице, мрачнеет.

— Или ты хочешь меня задобрить, чтобы я никому не сболтнул лишнего? Так это зря, я никому ничего не скажу, не бойся.

Ага, общение с Картманом не прошло для него даром. Подозревает теперь всякое на каждом шагу. Нужно будет что-то делать с этой его моральной травмой. Для начала стоит изолировать Кайла от источника проблемы.

— Пошли в кино. Я куплю билеты.

— Да у меня есть деньги, ты чего! — Он смеется. — Тебе в кино не с кем сходить?

— Я хочу с тобой.

Пауза.

— Поговорим, — добавляю зачем-то, с опозданием понимая, как глупо это звучит.

— Ну так кино — плохая идея! — Он удивленно смотрит на меня.

Я не очень хорошо соображаю сейчас.

— Пойдем в кино, а потом еще посидим где-нибудь. В кафе. Хочешь посмотреть собак?

— Собак? Ты о чем?

— Я подрабатываю в приюте. Приходи.

***

Иногда мне кажется, что в Кайле есть что-то от собаки. Прямолинейность, честность, щенячий оптимизм. Когда я смотрю в глаза Хейзелу или Каноэ — они у нас самые умные и симпатичные, — узнаю взгляд Кайла. Не один к одному, конечно, но очень похоже. А еще мне кажется — и это совсем глупая мысль, но почему-то невероятно захватывающая, — что Кайлу нравится то же, что собакам. Ну, часть того, что они ценят. Прямолинейность и честность — опять. Собаки не переносят, когда перед ними виляют, когда им говорят: «Хороший песик!» — чтобы пройти мимо, сохранив штаны в целости. Еще собаки уважают силу, уверенность в себе. Не знаю, ценит ли Кайл силу. И уж тем более сложно мне ответить на вопрос, сильный ли я, достаточно ли прямолинейный... Но собаки почему-то хорошо ко мне относятся.

Порой приятно думать, что тот случай со мной, прилипшим к столбику качелей, не прошел для Кайла бесследно. И он тоже почувствовал что-то новое, необычное, опьяняющее, сводящее с ума. Пусть не так ярко, как я, пусть ощущения Кайла были слабее моих хоть в сто раз — но они засели у него в подсознании, и, если получится, — можно разбудить их.

Почему он согласился пойти в кино? До сих пор не знаю. Тогда, на балконе, он попросил у меня сигарету, долго оправдывался, что вообще-то не курит, но позволяет себе изредка по одной, чтобы расслабиться. «Не каждый же день целуешься с парнем», — сказал он с нервным смешком.

Я удивился, ведь считал, что Кайл не курит. И ответил, что у меня нет сигарет.

— Кончились? — в свою очередь удивился он.

— Не курю, — пояснил я.

— Ты бросил? — с одобрением в голосе уточнил он.

— Да никогда и не начинал, — пожал плечами я, ничего не понимая. — Зачем?

— О! Мне даже в голову не приходило, что ты можешь не курить… Картман всегда говорил, что ты — главный хулиган класса, что ты крутой, что… Ну, словом…

Кайл выглядел очень растерянным. Казалось, он хочет извиниться.

«Не извинится», — подумал я тогда.

С чего бы ему извиняться перед каким-то левым парнем, не другом, просто одноклассником? Еле знакомым — если смотреть правде в глаза.

— Черт, извини, — пробормотал Кайл.

Похоже было, что ему очень неловко и хочется как-то исправить ситуацию. 

И я снова позвал его в кино, воспользовавшись моментом.

 

***

Весь сеанс Кайл сидит с удивленным лицом. Или это мне просто кажется, не знаю. Я вообще не смотрю на экран, только на Кайла. Он не может не заметить, но пошло бы все к черту. Я купил два билета и деньги за второй не взял. И теперь смотрю на удивленное лицо Кайла, который не понимает, что вообще происходит.

После кино мы идем в KFC, и я снова плачу за нас обоих.

— Тебя кто-то подговорил, что ли? — недовольно бурчит Кайл, садясь за столик. — Ты прикалываешься надо мной?

Вечно подозревает что-то. Проклятый Картман. И все-таки Кайл сильно отличается от остальных, потому что любой другой парень в подобной ситуации давно бы начистил мне морду.

— Как думаешь, меня легко подговорить на такую ерундовую шутку? И в чем была бы ее соль? — спрашиваю я.

Меня ведет, я звериным чутьем ощущаю, что все идет правильно, как надо.

— Хорошо, тогда зачем ты платишь за меня? Я же не девчонка.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Дурацкая причина, мне много кто нравится, пожалуй, мне не нравится только Картман, так что же теперь — за всех приятных людей платить? — фыркает он. — Эдак… — и вдруг осекается.

Ага, дошло. Кайл даже немного краснеет, видно, что борется с собой, не хочет развивать пришедшую в голову мысль. Странный он. Хороший.

Мы молча поглощаем крылышки и картошку. Пьем по очереди из одного стаканчика — Кайл предложил сэкономить, а я не хотел с ним спорить.

— Пошли смотреть собак!

Я решительно встаю из-за столика и тащу Кайла за собой. Он быстро отнимает у меня руку, но идет рядом. Хмурится.

— Где, говоришь, ты работаешь? — спрашивает негромко.

— В приюте для бездомных собак.

— Их ведь там усыпляют?

— Да. Если долго никто не забирает или если характер плохой…

— И тебе плевать? — мгновенно заводится он, аж замирая на месте от негодования.

Останавливаюсь рядом. Прохожих мало, но все на нас оглядываются. Тут все всегда на всех оглядываются. Делать больше как бы и нечего.

— На что плевать? Как-то я отпер клетки, а потом распахнул входную дверь и встал сбоку от прохода, чтобы меня не опрокинули, бросившись на свободу.

— И?

— Собаки не двинулись с места. И морды у них были равнодушные…

— Почему?

— Почему… Они уже пожили на улице, мерзли и голодали там. В приюте у них есть еда, теплая подстилка под боком, ошейник от блох, лечение. Я вычесываю им шерсть.

— А потом их там убивают! — почти кричит Кайл.

— Ага. А ты жил недалеко от этого приюта все свои шестнадцать лет и даже не думал о них, — замечаю я. — Вокруг нас вообще много кто страдает. И кое-кто — лично из-за тебя. Картман, например.

— Это я из-за него страдаю! — возмущается Кайл.

— Но ты его не любишь, а вот он тебя — любит. До безумия.

— Слушай, ну хватит! — Он даже отмахивается. — Какой бред!

— Картман предложил мне тысячу долларов, чтобы я не ухаживал за тобой. 

— Чего? — Кайл делает большие глаза.

Черт, у него красивые глаза. А когда он так смотрит — особенно красивые. И сам он красивый. А может, и нет, но я готов любоваться на него долго-долго. Пожалуй, даже не моргая, пока не высохнет слизистая.

— А потом еще и добавить хотел.

— Ты о чем вообще?

— Картман готов был добавить денег, лишь бы я…

— Да нет, фиг с ним, с Картманом, объясни про себя! Ты что, собирался… ухаживать за мной?

— Собирался и ухаживаю.

Молчит с открытым ртом. Это ты зря, Кайл. Придвигаюсь поближе и пытаюсь поцеловать его, но он тут же отпрыгивает назад — ловко, как пума. Нет так нет.

— Ты ведь не любишь Картмана? — уточняю на всякий случай.

— Да ты крышей поехал, чувак! С чего мне его любить?!

— Уверен? С ним нельзя быть уверенным на все сто, покопайся в себя — мало ли.

— Я его ненавижу! — орет Кайл.

— Просто попытайся быть честным с собой. Ты умный, ты сможешь. Взвесь все с холодной головой. Задумайся хотя бы на минуту. Тебя совсем к нему не тянет? Ни капельки?

У него такое выражение лица, будто его пытают. Хотя как еще назвать то, что я делаю? Но мне никак не остановиться.

— Понимаешь, сложно разобраться, какого фига ты до сих пор общаешься с этим ублюдком Картманом, если ненавидишь его? Общаешься с расистом, который постоянно тебя оскорбляет. Объясни мне.

— Я ничего не должен тебе объяснять! Ты сам шизанутый какой-то, какого фига я общаюсь с тобой — вот что интересно! Зачем тебе знать, люблю ли я Картмана?

Очень не хочется отвечать, приходится даже ткнуться взглядом в ботинки, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза Кайла, говоря:

— Я хочу быть уверен, что у вас точно не получилось бы… Потому что мне его жалко.

Кайл снова молчит, но уже как-то менее напряженно. Дышит ровнее, что ли? Поднимаю глаза. Так и есть — лицо у него стало спокойнее.

— Ну так и мне его жалко, понимаешь? — говорит он. — И ребят я попросил, чтобы они его потерпели хоть немного. Потом он поступит, уедет куда-нибудь. Иногда он бывает вполне нормальным пацаном, с ним можно спокойно общаться, но это редко, а в основном… Да ты и сам знаешь. Черт, я его ненавижу. Мне не нужно копаться в себе — меня тошнит от Картмана. Скорей бы он умотал на край света! — Кайл усмехается. — А ты, значит, пытался меня поцеловать?

— Я тебя целовал.

Он явно усиленно думает и не знает, что делать дальше. Я снова беру его за руку.

— Пошли, у меня дежурство скоро начнется. Познакомлю тебя с моими собаками. Они классные, вот увидишь.

И он идет со мной, словно не замечая, что мы держимся за руки. Или правда не замечает. Наверное, он думает о Картмане. Жалеет его еще больше, чем обычно.

Я принимаю дежурство, обмениваюсь парой фраз с напарником, знакомлю его с Кайлом. Кайл рассеянно кивает, оглядывается по сторонам и иногда кусает нижнюю губу.

Наконец мы остаемся вдвоем, и я веду его к собакам. Они приветствуют меня, молча протягивая носы к прутьям клеток, я здороваюсь с каждым псом, называя его по имени. Кайл стоит, прислонившись спиной к двери, и внимательно слушает, недоверчиво морщась. Неужели он думает, что я придумываю клички на ходу? Точно — когда обход заканчивается, Кайл сразу спрашивает:

— А вот этого как зовут?

— Мохнатик.

— Идиотское имя, — говорит он и улыбается, как будто рад, что я ответил правильно.

— А мне нравится.

— Еще скажи, что это ты его придумал!

— Половину кличек тут я придумал.

— Наверное, самые глупые из них! — Кайл смеется. — Зачем ты вообще пошел сюда работать?

— Не знаю. Из-за денег. И хотел помочь собакам.

— И как, помог?

— Тогда, с побегом — глупая была затея. Теперь я просто стараюсь сделать жизнь каждой собаки более счастливой. Кого-то заберут, а кто-то… побудет счастливым хоть немного.

Что-то в нем изменилось. Верно, пропала рассеянность в движениях, прояснился взгляд. Кайл словно принял решение.

Я подхожу к нему вплотную и кладу руки на дверь рядом с его плечами.

— Картман потратит деньги, которые хотел дать мне, на киллера, — сообщаю вполголоса. — Если меня убьют, ты будешь знать, кто за это отвечает.

— Я с ним поговорю, — так же негромко обещает Кайл. — Мы с ребятами его знаем как облупленного, он тебя не тронет, вот увидишь.

— Не надо, ведь если убийство состоится, то ты меня никогда не забудешь. Мне нравится эта мысль.

— Значит, нет никакой девушки? — спрашивает Кайл и придвигает лицо чуть ближе к моему — почти трется носом о мой подбородок. 

— Нет никакой девушки, — отвечаю я, наклоняясь.


End file.
